Stay here
by normalgonecrazy 512
Summary: I just wrote this because i was bored. the idea of this story is the readers make up a before and/or after. AtemXOC please R&R. rated T for some themes. this is my first Yugioh fic. sorry if it's no good.


Stay here

'Stay here' that's what my father said. I sit in a cold dark cave, unable to see the moon light. I have to wait until they call the search off. If they find me, they will almost certainly kill me. My pale skin has goose bumps, and my light red hair is soaking wet from when I barely got away earlier. I hold my precious cargo against my chest. A small silver box, containing 3 golden items. Not the millennium items they own, but they still want these back from me. Father made it very clear that we must get these items if we intend to survive. Now that I have them, I don't intend to lose them. I stay in my hiding place, on a high ledge just above the mouth of the cave. I'm concealed so they can't see me if they do come in, but I can see them. "Please hurry." I whisper. My father has a plan to destruct them and lead them towards the east, while I escape to the west. My dragon will be waiting. For when my father carries out his plan, all I have to do is jump out of the cave. My dragon will catch me on his back, and we'll fly home. This will finally be over, I'll be safe with the rest of my family. Father has promised me a better life. The kind of life he has always wanted for me and all my family. I won't have to hide anymore. I can be who I want to be, without the risk of someone trying to kill or rape me. The only thing that could make it perfect, was is the man I love could come with me. But that isn't possible any more

The sound of footsteps brings me back to reality. 6 men including the only man (Other than my father) that I was able to love, and he loved me. Until he found out who and what I really was. I see their weapons, spears and swords. But they have something much more deadly. Shadow creatures. I've taken down a fair few of them before. But none of the size and power that he can summon. I load an arrow into my bow and watch them carefully. "Search this one well. This is the last cave, if she's anywhere around this area, she'll be here." He said.

"Yes Pharaoh." The soldiers replied. Yes I was in love with a Pharaoh. I get a glimpse of his face. He looks so sad, as if something is torturing him inside. It looked similar to the look he gave me, when I had to fight him earlier. Neither of us wanted that fight. My father said I should have killed him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I guess that's love for you. It hurts me too. It was too good to be true from the beginning. I was a fool to think that we could be together. "She's not here sir." One of the soldiers said.

"Alright, lets head down river." The pharaoh said. They turned to leave, as they did, I leaned out a little too far and knocked a small stone off my ledge. It hit the cave floor and I froze. The pharaoh and his soldiers swung round. "Search this place again." The Pharaoh ordered. The soldiers obeyed. "Anything?" The pharaoh asked.

"Nothing sir." The soldiers replied. They turned to leave again. "I want you to go join Seto's search party." The Pharaoh ordered.

"Yes sir." The soldiers replied, and they left. I didn't see the Pharaoh leave, but I was pretty sure he was gone. A strong pain hit my heart. I tried to snap out of it but I couldn't. I wanted the Pharaoh, he treated me so kindly, so lovingly. Kinder than anyone else ever has. Tears roll down my cheeks. I love him so much, I want to be in his life forever, and I nearly was. He'd proposed to me just over a week ago, and is was in that moment that I really thought I was going to be with him forever, and still make my family save. But that bastard I'm meant to call my grandfather destroyed everything. Before I left, I had put the ring Atem gave me in his chambers, along with a note telling him how sorry I was. I had to let this go, if I didn't I would do something stupid.

"Don't let him escape!" Someone shouted. I heard my father's dragon roar. That was my signal. I put my bow over my shoulder, climb down from the ledge and run for the cave mouth. But someone was still there. I'm forced back into the cave and pinned down. It's the Pharaoh, I stare up at him. He draws a dagger and puts it to my throat. This reminds me of how we first met, except he was in my position and I was his. I have no escape, I close my eyes and accept this as the end.

But the end doesn't come. The dagger leaves my throat without leaving a scratch. I open my eyes and gaze up at him. "Atem." I whisper.

"Just hand them over, and you can go free." He said. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"I can't do that Atem." I replied.

"I don't want to kill you Kat." He stated.

"I misused your trust, your people and my people are sworn enemies. I've stolen the three sacred compasses. How can you not want to kill me?" I asked.

"They same reason you didn't let anyone kill me when I got hit by those poisoned arrows." Atem answered.

I remember the incident well. It was the first time my people had tracked me down. They tried to shoot me with poisoned arrows, and they would have got me if Atem hadn't got in the way. The poison was so terrible, that it would be better to kill the victim and not prolong their suffering. But I refused to let them do anything like that to Atem. I managed to get the antidote and he survived. But it was that feeling of loss of love for him, when they tried to kill him. I didn't want to feel it.

"Please Kat, just hand them over and you can go."Atem said.

"Go where? I can't go back to that hell I'm meant to call home." I replied. I was hating talking to him like this, I seemed so selfish. He was trying to give me a chance to live, but he must know that it didn't matter, eventually my kind would find me, and that hour will be long and painful, and my last.

"No don't go home, just go anywhere." Atem said.

"It doesn't matter, they'll find me eventually, and when they do, I doubt I'll be able to get away, unless I have these." I say holding out the silver box briefly.

The roar of a dragon breaks the conversation. My dragon flies into the cave mouth and tries to scratch Atem away. "No wait!" I scream. I throw myself in front of Atem and the dragons talons come at me.

Atem's POV

The dragons talons stab her straight in the stomach. The dragon them out almost instantly. Kat staggers a little before falling backwards. I run forward to catch her and guide her down into my arms. "Kat!" I cry. Her eyes are shut, but I know she's still alive, because of the rise and fall of her chest and her grip on my shirt. Blood is pouring from her wounds. The dragon just looks down on us in shock and horror. Kat opens her eyes a little. "Why did you do that?" I ask. She doesn't reply for some time.

"Because I love you." She said nearly too quite for me to hear. Tears fill both her's and my eyes. Her eyes shut again. "Come on. Just stay here." I beg. I don't want her to die. I want her to stay, so we can work something out, where she can be safe and happy with me. I still love her, my love for her never died, not even when I found out. People had hurt her in ways I couldn't imagin, it had torn me apart. I pull the engagment ring that I had given her from my pocket and slide it onto her finger. "Kat please!" I beg. She opens her eyes again. "Don't go. I love you." I said softly, still fighting the tears in my eyes. She gives a small smile. "Please." She whipers, I know what she wants. I lean closer to her and kiss her tenderly on the lips. I can feel her trying to return the kiss. But before I can break it she just stops and her grip on my shirt vanishes. "Kat." I say quietly, while gently shaking her. She doesn't respond at all. "Katerina." I say. She never like me using her full name, but I said it anyway. "Kat, stay here." I begged, still no reponse at all. I press two fingers against her neck, and feel nothing. "No." I whisper. I pull her lifeless form closer to me and rest my head on hers. Nothing will stop my tears now. Her dragon flies away, and I'm completely alone with Kat. That was how I wanted it from the beginning. Just me and Kat. I would have loved and cherished her forever, who she is, what she is and where she's from. But now she's gone. Gone for good.


End file.
